Katie Fitch
'Katherine "Katie" Fitch '''is a fictional character in the television series ''Skins, and is played by Megan Prescott. Her real life twin Kathryn Prescott plays her on screen twin Emily Fitch. Characterization Katie is Emily Fitch's twin sister, who she is older than by a few minutes. While they were young, they developed their own cant-style language that only they understand. She states the difference between her and Emily: "I have an identical twin called Emily. We have learnt that even though we look the same, we are different and in order for people to be able to recognize this, we must be real, we must be ourselves, not each other." — Katie Katie is initially presented as being very manipulative and very outspoken, seemingly using people for her own gain. However as the series progresses, Katie begins to show a different side of herself; she is actually very insecure and afraid of being alone, thus she tries to cover this up by acting nasty towards everyone and attempting to control every aspect of her sister's life. During most of the third series, she is not close to anyone in the gang as her quest for popularity made her isolate herself. She is especially cold to Effy, Emily, and Naomi. She begins sleeping with Freddie, partly because she likes him, but partly because she wants to get back at Effy and be the gang's new queen bee. She seems shaken by her sister Emily's homosexuality, but eventually learns to accept it. During the fourth series; Katie reconnects with her sister, becomes close friends with Effy and Pandora, and establishes friendships with Thomas, Freddie and even Naomi. She has become a much nicer person, and she and Naomi are much more friendly than they were in the previous series. Although she has become a better person, she still has kept her outspoken personality, most vocally standing up for Kanye West during the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards Controversy. Character History Series 3 In "Everyone", Katie is first introduced as being very confident, wanting to shed her sister and establish her own individuality even if it means trampling on her sister to do so. It's so bad that even Effy mentions to Emily that Katie treats her like "a doormat". Katie reveals that she had never been without a boyfriend since she was seven. She is also very rude to Naomi, making homophobic comments whenever she is around, because she thinks that Naomi had forced herself on Emily during a party the previous year (not knowing it was Emily who initiated it). In "Thomas", Emily finally tells Katie the truth about how Emily was the one who initiated the kiss between her an Naomi, blaming it on the MDMA she took. In "Pandora", Katie sees Emily and Naomi kissing in the jumphouse leaving her quite shocked. This causes her to call her boyfriend Danny, and he in turn invites his friends causing them to crash Pandora's birthday party (something that upsets her greatly). By the events of "Effy", Katie has become the Queen B of the school; something she loves to rub in Effy's face (along with her new relationship with Freddie). Wanting to be even more popular with the gang, she brings up the idea of going on a group camping trip (however, she is quite annoyed when Effy is invited). Everything seems to be going in Katie's favor, until Effy brings out some shrooms that she had brought. This makes Effy popular again with the gang, much to Katie's chargin. Throughout the night, she feels like Freddie's feelings are waning and he rebuffs her when she tries to display their relationship in front of Effy. When an uninvited Cook crashes the party, Katie seems to be the only one that liked him being there, because she was able to remind Freddie about Cook's relationship with Effy. Later that night, she follows Effy into the woods (not knowing that Effy is high). she confronts Effy about Freddie, and after pleading with her (asking Effy to please give her Freddie as that is the only thing she has); she attacks her, telling Effy that she will never take Freddie away from her. Effy, starting to experience a bad trip, freaks out and hits Katie in the head with a rock, knocking her unconscious. The next morning, the gang realizes that Katie is missing but assume she just went home early (given her unhappy mood the night before). Katie is eventually found and taken to the hospital, where she wakes up and tell the gang what Effy did to her (but not about her own involvement), thus turning everyone against Effy. With Effy gone, Katie feels that she no longer has to worry about Freddie leaving her, however she comes to the realization that he still is in love with Effy. Due to her injuries, she stays home from school, making Emily take her A-Levels in her place. Later, Emily comes out to Katie; however Katie replies that Emily isn't gay just "stupid". She then pretends to be Emily in order to meet Naomi and tells her to leave Emily alone, as she is not a lesbian because she slept with JJ (which Naomi did not know happened). With Emily and Naomi's relationship on the rocks, Katie decides that she and her sister will go on a double date to the school dance, with her going with Freddie and Emily going with JJ. When Naomi shows up at the dance, Katie takes her aside and forcefully confronts her and repeats what she said before, not knowing Emily has heard the entire conversation. Furious, Emily attacks Katie and the crash into the dance, with Emily gainging the upper hand. Instead of punching Katie, she helps her up. Emily tells her that she is gay and in love with Naomi, something that Katie needs to accept. Katie pauses for a moment, and then responds with a quiet "okay." Series 4 Katie is first seen at a rave being hosted by the club that Thomas works at, and witnesses the suicide of the girl Sophia. She also has a new boyfriend, Sam who she declares is "totally hung". During "Emily", Emily, who is unable to handle her mother's intolerance towards her daugther's sexual orientation, decides to move out and live with Naomi. This decision causes Katie to panic, and begs Emily to stay, even using their special language. Emily, although torn, still decides to move out, leaving Katie heartbroken. During the events of her episode, Katie is working with her mother as a wedding planner. Their client is Brandy, a stereotypical WAG. When Katie missed her period for a second month, she visits the doctor, thinking she is pregnant, only to discover she is experiencing a premature menopause and is infertile. In shock, she breaks up with Sam and heads home, only to find out that her family are bankrupt after her father Rob’s ill-spending. Her mother Jenna finds out that he had been hiding the notices and they get into a fight, with Jenna threatening divorce. Katie goes to Brandy’s hen party, but is obviously not having a good time, made even worse when Brandy annouces she is pregnant. Meanwhile, Brandy's friend Candy is quite rude to Katie, almost treating her like a servant and rubbing her relationship with Danny (Katie's exboyfriend) in her face. After a confrontation with Brandy, Katie runs into Effy and Freddie. Getting into another argument with Effy, Candy pushes her into Freddie's crouch and making fun of her. Katie, really angry, gets into a fight with Candy, getting her barred from the club and gets her and her mother fired. She and Effy have a heart to heart, with Katie acepting Effy's hand of frienship and tells Effy that she "doesn't know who I am anymore". Walking home the next morning, she finds out that their house is getting reposessed. Only being able to take very few items, they find themselves out of options. Katie brings up the idea of temporarily living with Naomi and Emily (something her mother is uncomfortable with). Naomi allows them to stay, much to Emily's anger, who decides to flaunt her relationship with Naomi in front of her mother. During a BBQ party that day, Emily gets drunk and high and makes out with another girl, leading Naomi to admit to the group she slept with Sophia and sold her drugs, causing the strain on her relationship with Emily. Emily then lashes out at her mother, bringing her to tears and causing her to run out. Katie is appalled by her sister's behavior and slaps her across the face and walks out. Later, Katie is taking a bath and Thomas accidentally locks them inside. They start to kiss, but Katie breaks down, telling Thomas about her condition, something she has not told anyone else. She also asks him to tell her if people really think she is a bitch, feeling that no one really likes her at all. Thomas qualms her fears by telling her that she is honest and "just Katie", something that everyone likes. She then hesidently asks Thomas if he thinks she is beautiful. Thomas then deduces that Katie is afraid that because she cannot bear children, no man would want her. He tells her that she is beautiful and that any man would be lucky to have her. They agree to be friends and end the night with a strong friendship in place. Katie then consoles a crying Emily (who is ashamed by her actions) and the Fitches go get Jenna, who had walked back to their old house. Katie enters first, telling her mother about her condition, then that she can't be her mother but that they all love her. Her mother and father reunited, the Fitch family eats dinner on the floor of their former house. During "Effy" Katie is seen at Effy's "goodbye" party, annoyed and stating that she doesn't party with goths. Later, she is seen being a dancer on a float during the Judgement Day parade. Seeing a freaked out Effy, she pulls her out of the crowd and signals for Freddie to get her, as Effy was unable to calm herself down. She later accompanies Effy and Freddie to visit his grandfather. She notices Effy had been gone a long time and goes to check on her. When she can't open the bathroom door, she runs and tells Freddie (who goes and breaks it down). She is seen only briefly in "Effy", celebrating with the gang on recieving their A-Level scores. When Effy dumps Freddie (and leaves the gang), she comments to him in a shocked voice that Effy dumped him again. In "Everyone", Katie (along with the rest of the gang) thinks that Freddie has run away, not being to deal with Effy's problems, not knowing her counselor J.T. Foster killed him. Katie goes to visit Effy (along with Pandora). They sing a song in honor of Effy's return to the gang (which Pandora composed). Later, Pandora is seen to be cold to Katie, who she is jealous of due to Katie spending a bunch of time with Thomas (not knowing it is Thomas' plan to make Pandora jealous so he and Pandora can get back together). Later at Naomi and Emily's house, she overhears Thomas "teaching" Katie french for a job interview. However, unknown to them Pandora aced the rest of her A-Levels, including French thus could translate what Thomas was saying. Thomas, not knowing Pandora could understand him, was teaching Katie how to say dirty things in French, thus Pandora concluded that he didn't want her anymore and left in tears. Katie meanwhile, thinking Thomas was flirting with her, finally understanding what Thomas was teaching her, tackles him and they wrestle a bit, until she impulsively kisses him. However, she soon stops, calling herself a "dozy bitch" and realizes that Thomas was only being friendly and she misinterpreted that for something romantic. Thomas apologizes, but tells her that he thinks she is beautiful, but she isn't Pandora. Later, she, Emily, and Thomas meet up with the rest of the gang at Freddie's shed party to celebrate his birthday. When they walk in, Katie is annoyed because she thought it was going to be a more upbeat party, but sees the gang playing card truth or dare, telling them she "got all dressed up". However, with Naomi's confession of love to Emily, to party really becomes upbeat. She is last seen having a really good time at Freddie's shed with her sister and the gang. It is unknown if she will be attending University the following fall, as she told the gang that Thomas was helping her learn French for a job interview. Category:Generation 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters